Una nueva oportunidad
by Goddess Artemiss
Summary: Impa siempre se había centrado en un único propósito, honrar y acompañar a la portadora del alma de Hylia, su apreciada protegida. Aquella misión la hizo por varias vidas, hasta el punto de olvidarse de sí misma. Sin embargo, un día decidió darse la oportunidad a la que siempre se había negado, descubriendo que la soledad no siempre sería su eterna compañera.


**_Comentarios iniciales:_**

 _Hola, queridos lectores. Este capítulo extra de "Almas unidas" va dedicado a mi amiga **KlyVan** , quien varias veces me manifestó que hubiera querido leer más acerca de Impa con mi OC Azael, que fueron pareja en la mencionada historia. _

_No creo que sea necesario leer "Almas unidas" para entenderlo, pero si temen encontrarse uno que otro pequeño spoiler por ahí, ya saben que no deben leer esto._

 _La imagen de portada es un artwork oficial que sale en Hyrule Historia. Ya más adelante pondré una imagen decente, pues me encuentro practicando y quisiera seguir mejorando un poco._

…

 _Antes de comenzar la historia, tomar en cuenta lo siguiente:_

\- _Los cambios de escena se darán con la barra que posee el editor de esta página._

\- _Los pensamientos estarán en cursiva._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo._

* * *

 **UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

El cielo se hallaba revestido con su peculiar manto azulado, mientras la brisa mecía con gracia y sutileza a cada uno de los árboles que se encontraban en aquel pueblo, o más bien poblado olvidado, a pesar que hace meses había dejado de serlo.

Desde que el héroe elegido por las Diosas y su protegida acabaron con el Rey del Mal, la tribu de los Sheikahs pudo mostrarse a la luz con tranquilidad, dejando de lado las sombras en las que siempre se mantuvieron. Fueron reconocidos por su labor para con el reino, pues mientras los jóvenes elegidos se encargaban de acabar con la cabeza de todo el problema, ellos, junto con otras razas que también se creían extintas, ayudaron al pueblo por medio de sus habilidades. Incluso Impa, con su prometido Azael, fue la encargada de salvar a los monarcas de su encierro en el palacio, motivo por el que la princesa estaba eternamente agradecida con ellos, sobre todo con la guerrera, con quien tenía un nexo sumamente especial.

Impa recordó todos esos hechos mientras se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama, pensativa por todas las emociones que la estaban invadiendo. Unas ya las había vivido en sus pasadas vidas, mientras que otra, precisamente la más actual, era la que nunca se imaginó que pasaría, sobre todo porque esta tenía que ver con un sentimiento sumamente íntimo y personal que siempre se había negado.

\- _Diosas, ¿estaré siguiendo el camino correcto? Yo… siempre he estado sola._

No era la primera vez que repetía aquella frase, lo hizo cientos de veces en la actualidad, al igual que en el pasado.

Su primera vida había sido sumamente dolorosa y complicada, pues prácticamente le tocó vivirla con doble peso sobre sus hombros…

Luchó arduamente junto a la Diosa Blanca, quien poco después de haber sellado al Heraldo de la Muerte en las profundidades de su templo, fue apagando su esencia no sólo por las múltiples heridas que había recibido, sino por el inmenso dolor de haber perdido a su amado, el que no hace mucho había fallecido entre sus brazos. Luego de aquellos hechos tuvo que resguardar el sello del enemigo hasta que el alma de Hylia y su héroe elegido volvieran a reencontrarse, y esta vez pudiera acabar con aquel corrompido ser de una vez por todas. Ante aquella misión, decidida y sin mirar atrás, se despidió de su preciada tribu, en especial de alguien con quien alguna vez se imaginó compartiendo su vida, mas con el cambio de sus prioridades, aquello no iba a ser posible, por más que le afectara la tristeza con el que este le pidió que no se vaya.

Pasaron milenios de aquella época, y con ello el paso de los años llegó sin clemencia, hasta que su vitalidad tanto física como interna se vieron afectadas, dejando como único rastro lúcido sus valiosas memorias. Fue en ese tiempo que conoció a la encarnación de su Diosa, a quien guio en su misión bajo el anonimato, sin decirle quién era en realidad, pues temía que aquello entorpeciera sus planes. Hizo lo mismo con el héroe elegido. Aunque de todas maneras, sabía que en el camino iban a encontrarse con una parte muy importante de ella.

Una vez que todo terminó y vio cumplida su misión, pudo descansar en paz.

A pesar que esa situación había ocurrido cientos de milenios atrás, Impa lo tenía muy presente, y supo que a pesar que fueron momentos enriquecedores, también desencadenaron una profunda tristeza y soledad para ella, la que estaba segura siempre la acompañaría, incluso en sus futuras vidas.

La segunda vez que tuvo la oportunidad de renacer, lo hizo con un cuerpo distinto, mas como siempre era ella. Efectivamente se le encomendó la misma misión pasada, sólo que en ese entonces tuvo la dicha de convivir con su protegida desde su nacimiento, verla crecer, convertirse en su primera amiga, y con la muerte de la reina, en lo más cercano a una imagen maternal, creando así un irrompible lazo.

Luego de haberse manifestado como sabia, tuvo que separarse de su pupila, momentos en los que no se imaginó lo que ella iba a sufrir, y todo por haberse enamorado de un joven cuyo único pecado fue no haber nacido con noble casta, pero aquello lo superaba con creces con la nobleza de su corazón, mucho más si era el héroe que los había salvado del dominio de su peor enemigo, pero que lamentablemente tuvo que vivir en el silencio y el anonimato, llevándoselos hasta la muerte. En aquella época, sus consuelos no sirvieron para aliviar a su casi hija adoptiva, quien al final terminó pereciendo por no soportar el dolor de la pérdida de su amado, desquiciándose hasta caer en un pozo sin fondo.

Tuvo que vivir con ese dolor por el resto de su vida, y fue por ese motivo que decidió abandonar el palacio y enclaustrarse en las profundidades del templo que alguna vez resguardó, el que coincidentemente era su actual hogar. Claro está, más cálido y renovado.

Con prisa, Impa se limpió una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla. No le gustaba llorar, mucho menos si era por algo que había ocurrido en el pasado, pues creía fervientemente que lo único que importaba era el presente, y el futuro que pudiera venir posterior a este.

Su actual vida tardó en renacer mucho más tiempo del estimado, tanto así, que se saltó en conocer a la princesa de la era del ocaso. Sabía que existió una descendiente de los Sheikahs llamada Impaz, que incluso fue llamada de esa manera en honor a ella. Incluso, había rumores de que era su ancestro, la que inicio el legado de su abuela, y posteriormente el de ella.

Cientos de veces, Impa se preguntaba el motivo por el que no había renacido en aquella época. Talvez las Diosas así lo decidieron, su protegida ya no la necesitaba como antes porque el héroe elegido se encargó de su protección y cuidado, o simplemente por razones desconocidas. Sinceramente no era una respuesta que la angustiara, sólo le daba curiosidad de saber.

\- _Al parecer, todo lo que no viví en esos tiempos… me estaba destinado a sobrellevarlo ahora._

Fue en su vida actual que las cosas parecieron cambiar drásticamente, y es por eso que a veces se llenaba de dudas. Azael volvió a aparecer en su vida, quien a pesar que no recordaba los hechos de su primera vida, siempre le indicó que habían estado predestinados. Por ese motivo, más el amor que el joven había despertado en ella, decidió iniciar una relación con él en su adolescencia, hasta casi contraer matrimonio. Sin embargo, las indicaciones de su abuela sobre la importancia de su misión, hicieron que, una vez más, deje de lado absolutamente toda emoción personal, y se dedique para lo que había nacido, servir a las Diosas y a su señora, la princesa. Con aquello, siempre creyó que su existencia estaba destinada a la soledad, negándose completamente la posibilidad de saber lo valioso que era convivir con el ser amado…

\- _Por más que fingí no hacerte caso, siempre estuviste ahí, insistiendo, amándome, aceptándome con mis virtudes y defectos…_

Ensimismada con sus recuerdos, tomó un portarretrato que se encontraba en una mesa debajo del espejo. Ahí estaban Azael y ella en la plaza de su pueblo, mostrando felicidad infinita, sobre todo él, pues ese día había anunciado su compromiso a todos sus amigos… aquello fue una sorpresa para todos, en especial para ella, pues no tenía idea que el joven se iba a atrever semejante cosa sin siquiera consultarle.

\- _No puedo creer que te saliste con la tuya…_

Tuvo que reconocer que ese día tuvo ganas de lanzarlo por el lago Hylia, pues no se esperó para nada que anunciara un compromiso del que ni siquiera habían conversado, pues hace unas horas habían empezado una relación. Aunque aquello no fue lo peor, pues para cerrar con broche de oro, Azael puso fecha y lugar para la boda, causando que a Impa casi se le suba la presión del impacto. El joven ni se inmutaba por su enojo, ya la conocía y sabía que en algún momento se le iba a pasar.

\- _Y lo peor de todo es que me quedé bien callada..._

Al rememorar aquella imagen, Impa no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada. Reconocía que su compañero era un guerrero sumamente fuerte, valiente, y hasta rudo cuando se enfurecía… pero cuando estaba en soledad con ella se transformaba por completo, sacando su lado molestoso y burlón, donde ella siempre era su única víctima. No importaba cuánto se enfureciera con él por su trato, pues este siempre tenía para ella una cálida sonrisa, la que, por más que le costara aceptarlo, la había enamorado desde su niñez. Incluso el joven, después de su abuela, fue el consuelo que tuvo desde la muerte de sus padres.

A pesar que quería ahorcarlo por su impulsividad, no pudo negarse al compromiso porque simplemente lo amaba, además de que presentía que si no aceptaba darle una oportunidad a la felicidad, se arrepentiría para siempre… y aquella lección se la dio su preciada pupila.

\- _Mi querida Zelda… como siempre dándome lecciones. Y se supone que debo ser yo la que siempre te guie. Ahora tú lo haces conmigo._

Desde que escuchó el relato de la princesa, donde le contaba el dolor que sintió con la pérdida de su amado, Impa se devastó por completo. Es cierto que aquello fue pasajero, pues las Diosas les dieron otra oportunidad para que ella y su héroe elegido se recuperaran el uno al otro, sobre todo por la vida que estaba en camino. Sin embargo, lo sucedido no dejaba de arder como la más dolorosa de las heridas, mucho más si aún quedaban secuelas de aquella terrible experiencia en el corazón de la protegida de Nayru.

Zelda logró tener una oportunidad para seguir amando a su esposo como lo hacía… ¿y si con ella no pasaba lo mismo? ¿Y si perdía a su compañero para y le tocaba pasar la soledad a la que siempre estaba condenada, o que más bien se autoimponía? No sabía si iba a soportar aquello, y fue por ese motivo que decidió dejar atrás sus prejuicios.

\- ¿Impa?

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, la Sheikah dio la orden de pasar, sorprendida por la conocida voz que la había llamado. La princesa entró a la habitación, portando un elegante vestido verde sin mangas que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, mas este era sumamente especial por tomar la maravillosa forma de su vientre abultado, donde acogía a la criatura que estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Su cabello no estaba adornado por ninguna joya, sino por una rosa roja colocada cerca de su oreja, haciéndola ver sencillamente hermosa.

\- Zelda… ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que…

\- ¿No iba a venir a tu boda? Imposible. Jamás me perdería del día más importante de mi querida amiga y confidente. Disculpa si mis padres no pudieron venir, pero como sabes se encuentran de viaje. – dijo Zelda, sonriéndole a la Sheikah.

\- No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente. Agradezco a las Diosas que hayas venido, pues creí que por tu salud no podrías. – dijo Impa, acercándose a ella.

\- Poco a poco iré sintiéndome mejor, pero eso no importa por el momento. Hoy es un gran día para ti y lo único que deseo es acompañarte. Sólo mira lo hermosa que estás.

La vestimenta de Impa no era el típico vestido blanco adornado con múltiples piedras preciosas, ni tampoco estaba peinada de manera exuberante. Sólo se encontraba portando un strapless que le cubría parte del abdomen, y una falda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, pero encima de esta prenda, un largo manto la cubría desde un hombro hasta el suelo, dándole un toque tribal, pero elegante. Su cabello estaba totalmente suelto, sin alguna trenza o adorno que lo sostuviera, mientras que su cuello se encontraba adornado por una gargantilla de oro.

\- Muchas gracias… sé que este vestido no parece para nada de novia, pero esta es la costumbre de nuestro pueblo, nuestras tradiciones. – dijo la joven, sonrojada.

\- Es interesante ver algo diferente a lo tradicional, sobre todo si se trata de verte tan femenina. – dijo la princesa, soltando una ligera risa.

\- Ni lo menciones. Para nada me siento contenta de estar vestida de esta forma, me siento incómoda... pero lo único que me importa es que hayas venido, que me acompañes en este día.

Luego de aquellas palabras, Impa se acercó a abrazar a su pupila, sintiéndose feliz de ver que iba a estar en el día más importante de su vida, sobre todo porque su apoyo era sumamente importante, pues los nervios la carcomían.

\- ¿Nerviosa?

\- ¿Para qué mentirte? Si, y mucho. Es la primera vez que compartiré mi vida con alguien. Aunque aún tengo dudas de dar este paso… ya sabes. – expresó Impa, agachando la mirada con pena.

\- Ya no tienes nada de qué dudar, pues como te dije antes, estás libre de la soledad que desde siempre te ha acompañado. Es cierto que todos tenemos un destino con el que cumplir, pero no hay nada más hermoso que hacerlo al lado de la persona que amas, que te apoya, que carga contigo el enorme peso que llevas sobre tus hombros. Y eso te lo digo yo, la que quería condenarse a no amar nunca, sin saber que aquel sentimiento fue lo que me permitió salir triunfante de mis desafíos, incluso superando la muerte. – dijo la princesa, esforzándose para no llorar al recordar dolorosos hechos.

\- Zelda…

\- Sé feliz, Impa. Y ya no te tardes mucho, pues Azael está esperándote, desesperado. – cambió de tema Zelda, riéndose.

\- ¡Pues qué espere! ¿No quería una boda rápida? Sinceramente, yo deseaba esperar algunos meses, pero como ya sabes, ni bien llegamos al pueblo para anunciar nuestra relación, y ya nos comprometió, dando fecha para nuestra boda. – dijo Impa, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Tenía miedo que te arrepientas, por eso precipitó las cosas. Nos lo acaba de decir a Link y a mí cuando llegamos.

\- ¿Eso dijo? Pero la culpa es mía, por no haberlo detenido.

\- Pero no lo hiciste, y es por eso que estás próxima a casarte.

Impa sólo rio ante el comentario de la princesa, pues todo era cierto. Nunca lo hubiera detenido porque sus deseos de unirse a él eran grandes, e incluso talvez más fuertes que los de Azael, aunque no lo demostrara.

Aprovechando la distracción de la Sheikah, la princesa se acercó a ella y colocó a un lado de su cabello una rosa lila, dándole un sencillo, pero hermoso toque a su tribal conjunto de novia.

\- Combina con tu vestido y tu cabello.

Impa sonrió ante el gesto de la joven, para luego tomarla de las manos y agradecerle.

\- Gracias…

\- No es nada. Ya salgamos, la hora ha llegado.

Sintiendo como los nervios la consumían, pero decidida a no dejarse llevar por los mismos, Impa salió de su habitación en compañía de su pupila, dirigiéndose al jardín del Templo de las Sombras, sitio donde se iba a llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

* * *

Coloridos faroles con luces se encontraban adornando el lugar, mientras que en varios asientos estaban todos los invitados al evento, siendo Sheikahs la mayoría de estos. El camino al altar estaba adornado por cientos de flores multicolores, mostrando al final dos grandes antorchas encendidas ubicadas a los lados del anciano encargado de oficiar el matrimonio… junto a este se hallaba Azael.

El joven estaba, al igual que Impa, vestido con elegancia pero simpleza. Una camisa blanca con abertura algo pronunciada, con algunos estampados característicos a su tribu, mientras que en su cuello tenía una mediana cadena de plata. Portaba un pantalón sencillo color negro y unas botas del mismo color. Todos los hombres de su tribu se casaban de la misma manera, pues pensaban que la que siempre debía lucirse más que ellos era su amada, y en este caso, Azael tenía el mismo propósito.

Pocos segundos pasaron cuando el sonido de las liras empezó a entonar una balada sumamente conocida para él, la que alguna vez sirvió para abrir las puertas del templo de su pueblo, simbolizando el sonido de las sombras. Alzó la mirada, y vio como Impa caminaba hacia donde él estaba, quien se mostraba sumamente sonrojada y nerviosa de verlo, sobre todo porque la boda había iniciado. Ambos se miraron embelesados, maravillados por la atractiva y radiante imagen que mostraban el uno para el otro. Definitivamente estaban felices, ansiosos por unir sus vidas para siempre.

Una vez que se puso junto a él, la ceremonia no tardó en iniciar, aunque aquello no impidió que el joven le dirigiera unas palabras a su prometida, sacando a flote su típica manera de ser.

\- Estás… muy hermosa. – dijo en voz baja.

\- Gracias… tu tampoco te vez mal. – respondió Impa, sonrojada.

\- Y al final terminaste llegando hasta aquí. Siempre te dije que de mí no te ibas a librar tan fácilmente, y esta es la prueba de ello.

\- ¿Muy victorioso? Sigue así y te dejo vestido y alborotado. – susurró, enojada.

\- Desvestido y alborotado es como me dejarás más tarde... – contestó sin vergüenza alguna.

Impa cerró los ojos y contuvo las ganas de zarandear al joven por su atrevimiento, pero ya no podía hacer nada, pues el juez había empezado a hablar. Se mentalizó que ya tenía que acostumbrarse a las palabrerías de su compañero, quien no se eximía a molestarla ni siquiera en los actos más solemnes y serios.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo con normalidad. El juez dio su típico discurso mientras todos los invitados escuchaban. Entre ellos se encontraban Link y Zelda, quienes estaban tomados de las manos analizando todo lo sucedido, lo que les hizo recordar el día en el que ellos estaban pasando por la misma situación, la que a pesar de haberse dado en circunstancias difíciles, agradecían a las Diosas que las cosas se hayan dado de esa manera, pues así sus almas volvieron a reencontrarse para amarse intensamente.

Antes de que la ceremonia finalizara, los Sheikahs se dieron sus votos de amor y fidelidad. Para nadie fue una sorpresa que Azael manifestara su profundo sentir hacia Impa, jurándole amarla y respetarla más allá de la vida y de la muerte… sin embargo, lo que ocurrió con la guerrera dejó perplejos a todos. La joven no sólo pronunció el conocido juramento, sino que le agradeció a su compañero el haber llegado a su vida, el amarla y aceptarla con sus virtudes y defectos, y sacar la mejor parte de ella. También le manifestó, que en esa vida y en la próxima, lo estaría esperando, pues a nadie más podría amar como lo hacía con él, y que por siempre seria así.

Todos se quedaron perplejos, en especial Azael, quien no esperó que aquellas palabras fueran pronunciadas de los labios de la fría y callada mujer que amaba, motivo por el que no pudo contener las lágrimas. Impa también lloró, pero se repuso en seguida, pues para ella no había cabida para la tristeza, sino la inmensa felicidad.

Y con aquella promesa, intercambiaron sus anillos, el juez los declaró marido y mujer, y sellaron su eterna unión con un beso, mientras todos los presentes aplaudían y gritaban por la felicidad de los recién casados.

* * *

La celebración se extendió hasta largas horas de la noche, donde todos los invitados bailaron y festejaron la unión de los miembros más importantes de su tribu, quienes se sentían agradecidos de la compañía recibida en un día tan especial para ellos. Impa y Azael nunca habían visto a sus pares tan felices, por lo general siempre eran reservados y los festejos que compartían con ellos duraban poco, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, se mostraban más abiertos y dispuestos a disfrutar del ambiente, dejando de lado la represión de sus emociones.

Los recién casados se encontraban alejados del bullicio en compañía de los elegidos por las Diosas. Por obvias razones, la princesa no podía agitarse mucho, a pesar que si bailó unas cuantas canciones con su esposo. En ese momento, Link y Zelda les ofrecieron a los Sheikahs una proposición que los tomó por completa sorpresa, pero que no se les hizo desagradable. Le pidieron a Impa que sea la comandante del ejército real, mientras que Azael fuera su lugarteniente. Los jóvenes se sintieron halagados ante tal nombramiento, motivo por el que no dudaron en aceptar. Desde siempre habían soñado con aplicar sus técnicas a otras regiones, a otros que no fueran los de su raza, y ahora la oportunidad se había presentado, y que mejor que en el palacio al que servirían con honor y grandeza.

Luego de haber agradecido a los príncipes por la agradable noticia, siguieron conversando de varios temas. En uno de ellos, Impa y Azael empezaron lo que sería su primera disputa de recién casados, pues el Sheikah estaba sacando de casillas a la joven.

\- ¿Así que mi querida esposa ha tenido su lado sensible? Jamás me imaginé que me dirías todas esas palabras en la ceremonia. Me sorprendiste por completo. – expresó, maravillado

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? Es normal que sea sensible, soy una persona después de todo… pero no te acostumbres mucho, pues yo seguiré siendo la misma de siempre. – contestó, mostrándose seria.

\- Eso sí, sólo que ahora, como mi esposa, me debes absoluto respeto y obediencia. El deber de toda buena mujer para con su marido. – expresó, fingiendo autoridad.

\- ¿Obediencia? ¡Si, cómo no! Mejor anda preparándote, pues no será nada fácil convivir conmigo.

\- A nada de eso le temo, pues lo peor fue atraparte. Si superé esa prueba, cualquiera será sencilla.

\- ¿Así que eso crees…?

\- Y de una vez te digo, nuestra hija no puede demorar en venir.

\- ¿¡Hija!? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Nos acabamos de casar! – exclamó exaltada la guerrera.

Link y Zelda se rieron a carcajadas ante la conversación de la pareja. A pesar de los duros momentos que estaban viviendo, conversar con sus amigos les estaba ayudando mucho a dejar de lado sus pesares.

\- Eso sería una gran idea, Impa. Así podría ser una compañía para nuestro bebé, sobre todo ahora que vivirán en el palacio. – dijo Link, apoyando las palabras de Azael.

\- ¡Pero tenemos horas de casados! Por favor, no escuchen a ese insensato. Las cosas hay que hacerlas con calma, paso a paso. – dijo, nerviosa.

\- No son insensateces, querida, ya debemos empezar a trabajar para la llegada de nuestra pequeña. No podemos dejar que la pareja aquí presente nos lleve la delantera. – espetó Azael, hablando con picardía.

\- ¡Cállate, desvergonzado! Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que será una niña? Podría ser un varón…

\- Lo presiento, será una hermosa niña. Y obvio será así, pues yo seré el padre. De ti sólo ha de heredar el carácter.

\- Eres un…

Impa no pudo finalizar su insulto, pues su esposo la tomó por la cintura y la levantó del asiento.

\- Disculpen que nos tengamos que retirar, pero debemos seguir saludando a nuestros invitados. Sigan divirtiéndose, por favor.

Abochornada hasta el alma, la guerrera de las sombras no pudo evitar que su esposo se la lleve, mientras que Link y Zelda se reían al ver tan cómica escena, sabiendo que Impa quería que se la tragara la tierra.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los momentos en los que su ahora esposo la desesperaba, Impa no podía ser más feliz de haber unido su vida a él, al hombre que siempre había amado. Finalmente, el fantasma de la soledad se había esfumado de su vida, demostrándole que el camino de la verdadera paz y la verdad no siempre estaba predeterminado a un intocable destino, a estrictas reglas, a vivir bajo las sombras. Podía seguir con su misión sin ninguna duda, pero ahora lo haría con el privilegio de sentir que alguien estaba tomándola de la mano, compartiendo sus victorias y derrotas, acogiendo sus penas y convirtiéndolas en suyas, aligerando notoriamente la pesada carga sobre sus hombros.

Ahora lo entendía perfectamente. Nunca más volvería a perderse bajo la sombra de la perpetua soledad, pues en el fondo de esta la esperaba la luz capaz de disiparla por completo… su eterno compañero.

 **Fin**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _¿Y bien? Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a **KlyVan** que ama a esta pareja por la curiosa relación que se da entre ellos, un poco especial, pero hay amor que es lo que importa. Con cariño para ti, amiga._

 _Ahora si es oficial, el siguiente capítulo extra será el último (a menos que se me ocurra otra cosa, aunque eso será más adelante). ¿Qué se vienes después de esto? Pues una de las historias que he estado planeando desde hace tiempo, la cual tendrá como título: **"Pasión entre las sombras"** (espero no cambiarlo, y muchas gracias a mi amigo **ZeekLaerers** por su ayuda en formar este tema) **.** Obvio es de esta saga, será sumamente romántica, apasionada, habrá zelink, pero sobre todo y principalmente, tendrá… esperen a saberlo ustedes mismos, será algo diferente pero intenso. (Debo decidir si será T o M)._

 _Bueno, sin más que decir espero sus comentarios y opiniones. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización._

 _¡Saluditos! ^^_


End file.
